


Locked in Iron

by Seeroftodayandtomorrow



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeroftodayandtomorrow/pseuds/Seeroftodayandtomorrow
Summary: Kurt can do magic. Iron negates his powers. Sometimes, Blaine needs that.





	Locked in Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that has been lying around for a while. Basically, it's porn with feelings. If you want to put it in a canon context, it takes place towards the end of 'Tested'.

Kurt winced as the iron closed around his wrists. He moaned and strained against the bonds, the shock at first almost too big to bear.

“How does it feel?” Blaine asked softly, like every time they did this. Which wasn't often, but often enough that he hadn't forgotten the answer. He just liked to hear it.

“Like I can't properly remember how to breathe,” Kurt panted, sweat glistening on his naked skin. “Like there's a part of me missing. Like I have no idea where I am.”

Disoriented, Kurt had said once. Like he was drifting, like a sense was suddenly missing. And that, Blaine knew, made him focus completely on Blaine and what he was doing. Blaine couldn't deny he liked that very much, every once in a while. It wasn't for nothing people sometimes called him an attention whore.

He let his eyes wander over Kurt's body. Kurt shivered under his gaze, but defiant as always kept looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine lingered for a moment, watching Kurt, and then smiled and started undressing.

He would have liked to tell Kurt to undress him, but then he'd have to undo the cuffs, and he didn't want to do that. Kurt looked so good, lying there all helpless, and also he wouldn't want to subject him to the shock of the iron twice in such a short time. But sometimes Kurt did this, starting to undress him before he was even home, and Blaine would sit on the couch or at his desk and would suddenly feel buttons slide from their holes and zippers open without anyone touching him, and he'd look up and see Kurt standing in the doorway, watching with crossed arms and a smile as he undressed Blaine with the force of his mind alone.

Blaine loved when he did this. It rendered him wide-eyed and breathless, immediately pliant to everything Kurt might want to do.

But just once, he'd like to be the one to tell Kurt to do it.

But it couldn't be helped. He should have thought of that sooner, before he fastened the cuffs that shut off every bit of Kurt's magic.

But he also enjoyed Kurt's eyes on him, hungry and impatient as he undressed himself, with his hands like a normal person.

“Cold,” Kurt whispered. It wasn't cold in the room. Blaine was in fact rather glad that he lost his clothes, for more than one reason. But he could see the goosebumps on Kurt's skin, and knew it was the magic leaving him that left him cold. Later, when they undid the cuffs and it would come back to him, it would make him hot. Blaine was looking forward to that, too.

But now, he finally sat down on the bed and then draped his smaller body over Kurt's, warming him with his body heat. It felt so good, and he groaned as his naked body finally touched Kurt's. It felt like coming home, it still felt this way, and he took a moment to just feel Kurt with his eyes closed. He hadn't decided what he wanted to do, hadn't planned anything beyond getting these cuffs on Kurt because he needed to feel in control again, and he knew that Kurt needed to feel helpless every now and then, in a safe environment, so that he could let go of all the expectations he had of himself.

He ran his hand over Kurt's body with a featherlight touch, brushing his neck and nipples and cock, feeling him shiver. A part of him wanted to make this hard and fast, take Kurt as he was lying there, use his momentary advantage in full capacity. He got to do this, got to feel like this, so rarely. Kurt was a star in school, he was gorgeous and popular, he could do magic, for heaven's sake. Compared to that, Blaine was...average. Ordinary. And in his darker hours, he often asked himself what Kurt wanted with him, if he stayed with him only out of a sense of duty or gratefulness from when their roles were reversed.

And then Kurt did something like this. Surrendered to him. Put himself at Blaine's mercy so completely. Made it so Blaine didn't doubt himself so much anymore, for if someone like Kurt could do that, all Blaine could do was live up to the challenge.

He stretched himself out on Kurt's body once more, making them both moan, and then kissed him, as much for comfort and familiarity as for anything else. When he was like this, Kurt needed this, needed him, and it was exactly that Blaine loved so much.

Kurt's mouth was hot though his body was cold, and it made Blaine half mad. He moaned and deeepened the kiss, exploring Kurt's mouth until he writhed beneath him, his hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds.

With a groan, Blaine stopped the kiss and put his mouth on Kurt's neck, bared and exposed because Kurt's head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he was gasping for air after the kiss.

He sucked and bit until there was a bruise forming that satisfied him, then did the same on another part of Kurt's neck.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped, and Blaine grinned.

“I know how much you love scarves,” he said. “I'm just giving you an excuse to wear them.”

He knew that usually Kurt would say something along the lines of, “As if I need an excuse to wear scarves,” and was quite pleased when Kurt didn't, but instead just nodded shakily and put his head back even more, exposing his neck to Blaine completely.

For a moment, Blaine felt guilty. Next time in Stage Fight, it would not be 'skins' for Kurt, not unless he wanted to answer a lot of questions. But Stage Fight was still a week away; maybe the bruises would have faded, and even if not...Was Kurt able to make bruises fade faster? He didn't even know.

He took the silent invitation and kissed and nibbled his way down Kurt's neck, lingering for a moment to smell the skin in the hollow of his throat. As he sucked on Kurt's nipple while his cock twitched against his thigh, he pondered his options. The urge to claim Kurt was strong, but there was more than one way to do that...too many, in fact, for his lust-addled mind. He would like to ride Kurt, but later, when his magic came back, Kurt would want to fuck him, and he didn't want to be too sore. Miss July would give him a world of pain tomorrow if he wasn't able to move properly in dance class.

So he lubed up his fingers, and slowly pushed one inside Kurt. He gasped; it was almost too hot. All Kurt's body heat seemed tro be on his insides, as his body was still cold, but Blaine felt like his finger was burning. Kurt pressed against him, pulling him deeper inside of him, and Blaine quickly added a second finger. He knew Kurt wouldn't want too much preparation; he was too worked up, too greedy to feel, to be made to feel. Even now, he was wriggling impatiently, his whole body shivering even though Blaine stayed close at all times.

“Hurry,” Kurt whispered, equal parts desperate and bossy.

Blaine smiled fondly, but then obeyed. hurrying for his own sake as well as Kurt's. He pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock. They had mostly stopped using condoms long ago when Kurt confessed he could do magic; sperm was energy, he had said, and it fed his magic. So they only used condoms for convenience' sake when they couldn't be bothered to clean up, Now, though - Kurt wanted him bare, wanted his seed, needed all the energy he could be given.

He pushed inside, groaning as he breached Kurt, and then forced himself to stop so Kurt could have time to adjust, but Kurt was having none of it. He pressed his legs against Blaine's ass and tried to push them together, hissing but moaning at the very next moment. Blaine listened to his quick breathing and kissed him, pressed his hot lips to Kurt's cool body even though he knew that nothing would warm him until the magic came back.

“Blaine,” Kurt said, straining against the bonds again, and Blaine knew that if he could, he would press Blaine against him as close as he could get. “Blaine, fuck me.”

So Blaine finally, finally did. He allowed himself to let go, as he knew Kurt wanted him to, and fucked him hard and fast, holding himself up with one hand as he jacked Kurt's cock with the other.

He looked at Kurt, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, his cold, pale body glistening with sweat, and felt his orgasm rise in him much too soon. But he could feel that Kurt was there, too, so he thrust a few more times, gave Kurt's cock a few more strokes, and then came, groaning, feeling his seed spill into Kurt and Kurt's on his belly.

He lay down beside Kurt, breathing heavily, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to rest for long. He was right; after only a few seconds, Kurt said,

“Take them off.”

Blaine nodded, but couldn't quite bring himself to rise just yet, until Kurt repeated, more urgently,

“Blaine, take them off.”

He stood up, took the key from the nightstand with slightly trembling hands, and unlocked the cuffs that fell uselessly to the bed. Then he watched, fascinated, as Kurt arched his back as the magic came rushing back into his body, his skin flushing red for a moment before returning to its usual color, his spent cock once more thickening until it stood hard against Kurt's belly, and Blaine swallowed as he thought that it would press inside him soon. It would feel hot to the touch, he knew, but before he could reach out with his hand Kurt stood up and ordered,

“Put them away.”

Blaine took the cuffs and dropped them into the toy box that was now sitting beside the bed, but was normally hidden so well even Santana hadn't been able to find it.

Then he sat down on the bed, knees suddenly weak as a length of rope that was also in the box began to uncoil itself and snaked up the bed, finally winding itself around his wrists.

He looked at Kurt. He was standing beside the bed, naked, his arms crossed as he watched, his stiff, red cock twitching slightly. When he met Blaine's gaze, he grinned.

“My turn.”


End file.
